


Side Effects May Include

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the pink ones make me dopey and the green ones make me sleepy and the white ones make me sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side Effects May Include

**Author's Note:**

> written for picfor1000, this image: http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v152/MelayneSeahawk/Other%20Stuff/2009picfor1000.jpg

Jack had to wave his hand in front of Daniel's face three times before the other man looked up. "Time for more pills," he said, offering the small handful and a glass of water.

"I don't like them," Daniel said, with a pout worthy of a four-year old. "The pink ones make me dopey and the green ones make me sleepy and the white ones make me sick." He wiggled his fingers in a way Jack couldn't hope to translate. "And one pill makes you larger and one pill makes you small."

Jack smiled indulgently. "You're funny when you're high, you know that?" he said, and Daniel grinned up at him. As always, it seemed, Daniel had taken the brunt of the abuse on their last mission. Janet had put his arm in a cast and sent him and a whole slew of medications home with Jack for safe-keeping. Jack hated that he was used to the routine by now, but he was glad to do what he could to help. "And the green ones are supposed to make you sleepy, they're sleeping pills."

Daniel stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms over his chest, wincing when the movement stretched sore shoulder muscles, and Jack frowned in sympathy. "Don't like 'em."

Jack sighed, reminded of negotiating with Charlie. It didn't sting like it used to, just a low ache of _never again_ to color the otherwise happy memory. "Alright, how about this," Jack said. "One of the painkillers, and the green one since it's time for you to sleep, anyway." Daniel wrinkled his brow—adorably, though Jack would never tell him that— and nodded. "So, would you rather be dopey or sick?"

"That's a real question?" Daniel asked, rolling his eyes. He took the pink and green pills and swallowed them down with a gulp of water. "Don't wanna fall asleep on the couch, though."

"Can't blame you," Jack said. "It's not exactly very comfortable." He gently helped Daniel to his feet, which took a few minutes of adjusting. He wrapped an arm around his friend's waist and they started navigating the path up out of the den and down the hall. "I'm putting you in my room. The mattress is better."

"Jack, you don't have to do that," Daniel protested, stopping. He seemed to be simultaneously trying to push Jack away and lean most of his weight on him, so Jack just held on so they wouldn't fall. "I don't want to be a bother."

"Daniel, you're only a bother when you're doing it on purpose," Jack said, smiling at Daniel's confused look. "You're my friend. My best friend, maybe. I'm glad to be able to help you when you need it." His stomach twisted slightly at the smile Daniel gave him.

"Me, too." Daniel was quiet as they continued down the hallway and while Jack tucked him in, helping him position himself so he wasn't putting any pressure on any of the many bruised places. Jack started to stand, but Daniel laid a hand on his knee.

"I know I'm a terrible patient," he said. Jack chuckled. "No, really, I am. Thank you for putting up with me."

"You got it," Jack said. He patted Daniel on the shoulder, but as he took his hand away Daniel grasped his wrist. Jack looked at him quizzically, but Daniel lifted Jack's hand to his mouth, kissing the palm. Despite himself, Jack felt his breath catch. "Daniel?"

"Yes, Jack?" Daniel was smiling brightly.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Kissing you," Daniel said, as if it were obvious, which Jack guessed it kind of was. "Can't reach your mouth, though. Too far away."

"You're high," Jack said, trying to get up and away, but Daniel's grip was firm enough on his wrist he was worried he'd hurt the other man if he pulled back.

"Yeah, probably," Daniel murmured against Jack's palm, pressing it to his cheek and smiling happily. _Definitely the pink ones_, Jack thought to himself. Daniel was always a lightweight, but this was the worst he'd seen.

"OK, you are way loopier than usual, my friend," Jack replied, smiling back tightly.

"Maybe. But I've wanted to do that for a while and I'm usually just too scared."

Jack swallowed hard. Here it was. What he had suspected for years, but had been unwilling to risk confirming, for fear of rejection or the fall-out if something went wrong. And yet it was being cheerfully confessed by his dopey, sleepy patient. And in this moment of truth, what should he do? Brush it off? Make his own confession and hope Daniel didn't remember in the morning? Or hope he did, and see what happened next?

"I tried not to let myself want," Jack admitted softly. He stopped trying to get his captured hand back and instead pushed forward, burying suddenly shaky fingers in Daniel's hair. "Made me too miserable, wanting what I couldn't have."

Daniel was grinning again and let go of Jack's wrist, bringing his hand up to cup the back of Jack's head. Jack was almost surprised to feel himself smiling back as he let himself be pulled down into a slow, sleepy sort of kiss.

But when he pulled away, Jack realized Daniel had fallen asleep, a blissful smile on his face. Jack grimaced ruefully. He debated for a moment whether to stay or leave, but he didn't exactly have anything pressing to do and it would be nice to pretend, if only for a little while. Jack trailed gentle fingertips over Daniel's cheek and then shifted just enough to get into bed. After a moment's indecision, he got under the covers, too, and tentatively resting a hand on Daniel's arm. Daniel murmured something unintelligible and rolled toward Jack, resettling so he was basically using Jack as a body pillow. Daniel wasn't light, but somehow Jack couldn't complain. Instead, he smirked a little and pressed a kiss into Daniel's hair. "Oh, you had better remember this in the morning, Daniel Jackson."


End file.
